gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Still Believe/Super Bass
I Still Believe/Super Bass by Brenda K. Starr/Nicki Minaj is a mash-up featured in Feud, the sixteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine and Sue, with back-up from the Cheerios and the New Directions. In the choir room, Blaine and Sue settle their feud with Blaine and the New Directions singing a Mariah Carey's cover of I Still Believe, while Sue and the Cheerios sing Nicki Minaj''s ''Super Bass. Blaine takes the floor first, singing, directing his lyrics to Sue as the New Directions help back him up. Becky whispers to the Drummer halfway, indicating the change of song coming soon. Blaine, about to continue his song, is then interrupted by Sue and her Cheerios. She surprises everyone when she raps, and sees her and the Cheerios dressed in wigs and in a Nicki Minaj costume. The performance is taken further as a lighted glass panel is transferred as the lights of the room are switched off, Sue glowing in the dark as pink feathers fall, leaving Blaine shocked. Blaine then continues to sing his song. Sue jumps on a small bike as Blaine takes to the panel, the two singing-off. Blaine, realizing his loss as the Cheerios and Sue overtake the stage, is pushed off by Sue as the song finishes. At the end of the song, the Glee Club puts to a vote as to who did a more spectacular performance. Only Tina votes for Blaine, and Sue consequently triumphs, meaning Blaine has to re-join the Cheerios. Lyrics Blaine: Oh, yeah, mhm You look in my eyes And I get emotional inside I know it's crazy, but You still can touch my heart And after all this time You'd think that I Wouldn't feel the same But time melts into nothing And nothing's changed Blaine with New Directions harmonizing: I still believe That someday you and me Will find ourselves in love again Oh, baby, yeah I had a dream You and me Will find ourselves in love again New Directions (Blaine): (I) I still believe (Baby, I do) Someday you and me Blaine with New Directions: Just give me one more try In love again Sue: Oh, yeah Sue with the Cheerios: This one is for the boys with the boomin' system Top down, AC with the coolin' system When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up Got stacks on deck like he savin' up Sue (with the Cheerios): And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill He cold, he dope, he might be broke He always in the air, but he never fly coach He a total freakin' (trip, trip), sailor of the (ship, ship) When he make it (drip, drip) kiss him on the (lip, lip) That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe I said, (excuse me you're a hell of a guy) I mean (my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly) I mean, (you're so shy and I'm loving your tie) (You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh) (Yes I did, yes I did), somebody please tell him (who the hell I is) I am (Nicki Minaj), I mack them dudes up Back coupes up And chuck the deuce up Sue with the Cheerios: Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (The Cheerios: He got that super bass) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah, that's that super bass The Cheerios: Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass (Sue: He got that super bass) Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass Sue with New Directions: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (The Cheerios: He got that super bass) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (The Cheerios: Yeah, that's that super bass) (Sue: Yo, yo) Sue (Blaine with New Directions): His heartbeat's runnin' away (I still believe) Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way Oh it be like Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass (I still believe) Can't you hear that Sue with the Cheerios: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Blaine with New Directions: Don't you know that I still believe (Sue: Yeah) That someday you and me Sue with the Cheerios (Blaine with New Directions): Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (Will love again) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah, that's that super bass Blaine with New Directions: I had a dream That one day you and me Sue with the Cheerios (Blaine with New Directions): Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (Will love again) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah, that's that super bass Trivia *The version used of I Still Believe is Mariah Carey's in reference to the infamous feud between Mariah Carey and Nicki Minaj on American Idol. *This is the second Nicki Minaj song used in a mash-up. The first one was Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, which coincidentally also features Blaine. *This is the first time a Nicki Minaj ''song was used on ''Glee but wasn't performed at a show choir competition. *This is the last mash-up of Season Four. Errors *As Becky turns off the lights, we see Sue and the Cheerios performing together. Then we hear Blaine's voice singing the line "I Still Believe," but his face is stunned by Sue's choreography and his lips aren't moving. *When Sue is riding the bike she is heard singing "Boom badoom boom" but is shown with her mouth open while grinning. Gallery Tumblr mj7cy0FcyD1qg49w0o4 500.jpg Sue Super Bass.png 417-57.jpg SuperBass_Feud.jpg Blaine anderson feathers superbass.gif Happy Sue - Super Bass.gif Super bass.png StillBeliveSuperBass Feud.jpg SuperBass Feud.jpg Sue sylvester blaine anderson superbass.gif Becky Sue Feud.jpg Creepy!sue.png Nope!lolsuperbass.png Blaine Superbass.png Sue-i'mnickiminaj.gif Glee-Super-Bass-I-Still-Believe-Full-Performance-Video-3-622x349.jpg SUEper Bass.gif I Still Believe-Super Bass536.gif I Still Believe-Super Bass.gif 520362.jpg Gle_416_performance_i_still_believe_super_bass_tagged_640x360_21805635992.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sue Sylvester Category:Glee Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions